


Possession

by tailor31415



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Content, M/M, Painplay, mentions of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brother is like another half of your soul. To Thor, that meant Loki was to be his everything, and he was to be everything to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious content is brief and when they were younger.

When they were young, Thor thought nothing of it. Loki was Loki and Thor was Thor and they were often together and they often laughed and it was good.

His mother told him that was how brothers were to be – close, happy. They were supposed to be together, supporting each other, helping each other, at all times, in any circumstances. Because they were brothers – the only brothers they would ever have – and you can never betray a brother. Because a brother is like another half of your soul.

To Thor, that meant Loki was to be his everything, and he was to be everything to Loki. Together, inseparable, forever.

They would go on adventures. Loki and Thor, Thor and Loki – that's what people would say. 'Where are Loki and Thor?' 'Thor and Loki are up to mischief again.'

And Thor was happy.

As he grew up, however, and experience more and understood more, Thor came to realize Loki was different. So very, very different from Thor. Where Thor was all bright – bright hair, loud voice, free smiles – Loki was dark, with his hair and his quiet demeanor. And it was hard, for Thor, and he thought for Loki too, to be always there for the other. Loki was just so different and Thor began to lose touch with how he thought – unlike when they both found everything they encountered as wonderful and so very amazing, unlike when they were mere boys.

So, Thor began to watch Loki. Because he was so different and Thor wanted to know why. Loki was a mystery and Thor wanted to know every single fact about him. He wanted to understand every little thing Loki kept hidden away and Thor could not help but be drawn to him.

So, he would find Loki after his training and tell him tale after tale, hoping to interest him – hoping to draw Loki's attention to him so Thor could be his focus – so Loki and Thor could again be Thor and Loki. And, for a time, it worked. Loki would come to Thor's training and watch from the shade under a tree and would smile at his stories and they would giggle at night in their room over tales and they were happy.

But, as he continued to grow up, as they both grew up, and Thor grew close to the Warriors Three – and the Lady Sif, of course – Thor realized Loki was again retreating into himself. He could only catch glimpses of his brother when he was striding down the hallways, or at meals.

And Thor realized it had been ages since he had seen Loki smile.

So, he would trail after Loki to the libraries or the strange, dust-filled rooms he seemed to favor, and Thor would tell him tales of battles and conquest. And Loki listened quietly at first, but, over time, began to add snide comments in reply. Snide comments and mocking insults to any who featured in Thor's tales – any, but Thor. Thor did not understand quite why Loki had changed into this new, bitter person; but, the comments still made Thor laugh, and then Loki would laugh, and it was good again.

And Thor still could not understand Loki. He couldn't understand why Loki set himself apart, why Loki resisted becoming friends with Thor's friends, why Loki chose to simply read and practice his tricks rather than join Thor under the heat of the sun in training.

It was not enough, not nearly enough, not nearly even close to enough, to merely have Loki's attention in those few moments he managed to find him. No, he wanted more. He wanted to completely monopolize his mysterious brother, just as thoughts of Loki monopolized his waking moments.

He wanted to be everything to Loki.

Thor began to seek out Loki every moment he could. 'Show me what you have learned, brother,' he would request. And he would watch and be amazed at all that Loki could do. And he would laugh when Loki played his tricks on others, because he knew Loki would laugh too.

Eventually, though, Thor was drawn away back into his friends and his training and the sunlight and loudness – everything that Loki was not, that Loki did not have and did not offer. Loki began to avoid him – to slip away whenever Thor tried to corner him. It was shocking, and it hurt Thor. But he could not help but be drawn to Loki – it was habit now. So, he still watched from the corner of his eye every time Loki passed by in a hallway or entered a room or spoke to anyone.

Thor did not like when Loki spoke to anyone else.

Because he would watch and Loki would speak to them words that Thor could not make out – he would have conversations Thor was not included in – and Loki would show them expressions he so very rarely showed Thor anymore.

And, one night, Thor decided to act. He had watched Loki talk with person after person at the banquet - talk to so many people and never once look at Thor – and Thor could not stand it. Loki was Thor's brother. He was Thor's brother and he should be showing Thor those expressions, telling Thor those stories which made so many others laugh.

When Loki had stumbled from too much drink and had bowed good night to their father, Thor had followed him out into the hallway – treading softly behind his unsuspecting brother.

And when Loki reached his room and entered, slumping against his desk in a show of how truly drunk he was, Thor stepped in after him and shut the door. At the sound of the latch closing, Loki turned his head and studied Thor in silence.

He blinked several times and opened his mouth to speak. Thor growled deep in his throat and rushed the man, pressing him against the wall in seconds. "You will not be talking your way away from me this time, brother," Thor hissed, hands pressing Loki's shoulders against the wall.

"Thor – what?" Loki asked, peering up at him, "How much have you been drinking?"

Thor applied more pressure as Loki attempted to squirm out of his grasp. "Not nearly enough," he replied, noticing how low and rough his voice sounded, "Not nearly enough to be watching you flit around the room like some maiden in heat."

Loki narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin slightly, "Thor, you are drunk. Release me and leave immediately. Hopefully, this will all be but a dream to you in the morning." He twisted his shoulders slightly to break free and gasped in shock when Thor slammed him back against the wall.

Shifting so his hips were pinning Loki's to the unforgiving stone, Thor leaned in until his lips were touching Loki's ear. "Not tonight, brother." His teeth found the soft flesh of an earlobe and he bit down.

Loki lifted his hands to press at Thor's chest – attempting to push him away – and he snapped out, "Get off me. Get out right now!"

"No," Thor replied, moving back to inspect the bright red mark. "You're mine tonight – as you should always be."

It was a battle from then on, but Thor had never been defeated in a one-on-one battle and was not even surprised at the ease with which he subdued his brother.

It was not until Loki was gasping beneath him – head thrashing from side to side – that Thor felt at peace. He had done it – he had finally captured Loki. Loki was his.

 

The battles – if they could even be called such – when Loki did not look at Thor, did not fight Thor, did not speak to Thor, were the worst. They caused his blood to rush as if it were boiling beneath his skin and his rage grew until he could barely keep from shouting. Thunder would sound overhead and the rest of the team would look at him warily, wondering he supposed what Thor could be so upset over.

And when Loki finally retreated, bleeding and battered, Thor would make some weak, pitiful excuse – even he thought so – and would trace his brother's trail back to his hiding place. Injured as he was, Loki would only jump a short distance before materializing again, leaving Thor ample energy to trace.

One such time, Thor followed him back and threw open the door. Throwing down his helmet, Thor looked over Loki – curled up on his side amongst his silk sheets and soft down, among the bed linens that were most like home – and he smiled.

"Brother," Thor greeted him, and the only reply was a slow release of breath and a darting of fierce eyes over a bleeding shoulder.

Loki hunched over on himself, nearly disappearing into the comforters and blankets that covered his bed. Thor looked fondly over the fur that lay on top – a pelt that had once been a birthday gift for his brother, hunted by Thor himself – and made his way over to the bed.

He pulled off his cape as he went. It fluttered to the floor and Thor noted that Loki's eyes tracked its path. His brigandine followed, leaving him in his hauberk. Loki was shuddering now, hand squeezing tightly around his forearm. Thor placed Mjolnir within reach next to the high bed.

When Thor placed a knee on the bed, Loki hissed slightly and pulled away. Thor stopped his escape with a hand placed along the back of his neck. "Loki," he said softly, feeling the shiver the word produced in his brother, "Don't run."

"Where are your little friends?" Loki shot back, eyes fixed firmly on the bed below him. "Not trailing along as usual?"

Thor leaned down and pressed his nose to Loki's hairline, nuzzling gently at the soft skin. "You know I would not bring them here."

Loki scoffed and pulled his legs up closer to his chest. "Not today, Thor, I'm bleeding from far too many wounds to look forward to this."

Growling, Thor rolled Loki over until he could look in his eyes. He traced over the other man's body and pressed a hand down on the wound in Loki's shoulder. Loki snapped his teeth at him and reached out to grasp his wrist. "If these were from me, I would respect your wishes," Thor informed him, pressing down with no care for the nails digging into his flesh.

Loki clawed at his face and hissed in reply, "So quick to anger – hasn't your time here cured you of that at least?"

Thor forced a leg between Loki's thighs and leaned down to bite at his throat. Loki let out a soft whine and thrashed against him. "No, brother, not this night."

"I will have you any night," Thor replied, lapping at a nearly bleeding set of marks. "You are mine, are you not?"

Hands scrabbled at his chest and knees jammed into his sides. "Cease your fighting," Thor commanded, pulling back to stare into wide green eyes, "You know what I will do if you do not."

Loki shuddered – surely he was remembering the time Thor had pinned him down with Mjolnir in the center of his back and had his way with Loki after the other had spoken – at length and in secret – to the lady Sigyn. Surely he was remembering how again when Thor had found him on Midgard and Thor had pinned him when Loki had tried to run – how Thor had made him speak every detail of his plans to prove himself to their father, every detail of why, and how Thor had forced Loki to show his true form.

His limbs slowly relaxed back to the bed and Loki turned his head to press lips to Thor's. Pulling away, he took a long breath and then began to speak. "These mortals, your 'friends,' they think they understand you. They think they understand us.

"They have no idea – do they, brother?"

Thor pressed lips to Loki's forehead, to his cheek, to his throat.

Loki's voice went on above him, words occasionally broken by sharp gasps. "Mortals cannot even begin to comprehend what we have, what binds us together. For centuries, we have lived and breathed and fought and come together like this." Thor groaned and ground his hips against Loki's. "And so we will for centuries after this." His voice was nearing a whisper now, so soft Thor had to quiet his breath to hear him. "I will always be your brother, will I not, Thor?"

Thor pressed his face against Loki's chest and whispered back, "Always."

"Take me then," Loki replied, hand finding Thor's hair and gripping.

Looking up with a smile on his face, Thor leaned back until he could maneuver Loki back over. "Look at you, brother," he said softly, tearing away the battle-torn garments that covered his body. "From whom are these fresh wounds?"

Loki pressed his face against the pillows and gasped as Thor pressed strong hands against bleeding shoulder and side. "From those Midga –" he started, whimpering when Thor pressed harder.

"They will be mine," Thor informed him as he straddled Loki's hips and leaned down to bite at the wounds. "Everything you have is mine – all of you," he reminded him.

For they were brothers – and that was what that meant to Thor.

Loki sighed and groaned as Thor claimed all his fresh wounds as his own, as he went back over Loki's old scars and asked, "This?" and continued to bite and suck and kiss until Loki choked out, "Yours. All yours."

When he had finished with Loki's back, Thor shifted back and lifted Loki's hips off the bed. He pulled his hauberk up and off – hearing it slam into a piece of furniture as it landed across the room. His lacings tangled in his fingers and Thor ripped them apart easily as Loki watched him with dark eyes over his shoulder.

Thor pressed his chest along Loki's cold, cold back and again bit at his ear. He pressed two fingers to Loki's lips and pressed kisses against the corner of his mouth until Loki took them in. "Soon," he said as Loki ground back against Thor, "Patience, brother, was always your stronger suit than mine."

Loki merely bit down on his fingers in reply and Thor removed them with a quick tug. Capturing Loki's wrists in one hand and stretching them out towards the headboard, Thor chastened, "None of that. Open up for me, brother. It will be good, as always."

When Loki pressed his face down into the bed and squeezed his thighs tight together, Thor nibbled gently at his throat, "I always make it good for you, do I not? I would never hurt you."

Thor felt Loki's shoulders tremble against his chest and his fists clenched open and closed. Loki rarely ever gave into Thor with ease – it was always a fight right up until the end. He had his pride, but Thor had shown him long ago it was a waste of effort to hide behind that with him.

Slowly, so very slowly, his legs drew apart and Thor pressed a kiss into Loki's soft, dark hair. "Good, brother, good. See? I will take care of you. You have nothing to hide from me."

He pressed his fingers – already drying now – against Loki and circled him slowly. It was almost too easy to press the tip of the first in and Thor squeezed his wrists tightly. Loki turned his head slightly and muttered, "Only you, only you."

Thor eased his grip again and began to slide his finger in, relishing in the warmth and tightness. "So good," he murmured against Loki's neck, "So good for me." Loki shuddered and twisted his hips against Thor's hand.

Pressing his forehead against Loki's back, Thor pushed the other finger in and began to scissor and twist them. Loki always stretched quickly, easily, and his whimpers and sighs of pleasure were unceasing.

Thor patiently added another finger and listened to his brother gasp and felt him tremble and twist as he pressed against that spot again and again. He was the only one who saw Loki like this – he was sure of that – and he knew none would ever have a chance to see Loki this way.

This Loki was his. He had completely uncovered this part of his brother all and hoarded it away all for himself.

Sliding back slightly, Thor stroked large hands down Loki's trembling sides before gripping the slender hips. "Now," he said, pressing forward and nearly trembling himself in the face of the tight, warm grip.

Loki keened and attempted to thrust his hips back, thwarted by Thor's sure grip. "Hold, brother," Thor ordered, sinking in slowly.

When he was fully seated, Thor slipped one hand forward to loosely ring around Loki. The man groaned and jerked forward slightly, giving himself the friction he desired.

Thor pressed a kiss against his back and straightened to better his grip. Thor ground out again, "Now," as he pulled back and thrust forward in quick succession.

Loki's only reply was a breathless gasp and sudden arching of his back. His hands moved to grip the sheets next to his head and he turned his head to the side. "Thor." There, that was the only encouragement he would ever give in the midst of this – that one half-broken, half-sob of his name.

Thor smiled again and began a steady, fast rhythm – thrusting deep and pumping with both hand and hips simultaneously.

The cries from Loki's lips were few and far between, wrenched out from between clenched teeth. Tightly-squeezed eyes yielded warm tears for Thor to kiss away gently.

"Brother, my brother," he murmured, he groaned, he sighed.

There was no reply in words from Loki, but the grinding of his hips and the locking of his fingers with Thor's when his hand sought Loki's out was enough for him.

The 'If I am yours, then you too are mine' was always unspoken between them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost from ff.net)  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments appreciated!


End file.
